Ice Princess
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: Orihime is fed up with being known as weak despite her best efforts to prove she can handle her own, after expirencing insomnia she decided to patrol karakura town in hopes she can prove something to the group and herself, but theirs more dangers lurking in the town other than hollows and sometimes you need someone to watch your back (summary sucks sorry)
1. Intro Orihime

"Koten Zanshun I reject!" Orihime shouted as Tsubaki destroyed the gigantic hollow infront of her. Behind her a soul of a young boy no older than 5 pressed himself against the alley wall. "It's okay!" Orihime smiled "You dont have to be scared anymore he can't hurt you anymore." The child's lip stopped quivering and burst into a smile, "Tank yew lady" Orihime smiled as the child faded away. Orihime stood there for a bit daydreaming until a cold breeze brought her back to her senses "Oh! I better get back to class silly me!" She wasn't used to taking care of these things herself, most of the group didn't believe she was strong enough, Orihime herself struggled believeing she could do it, but things had changed and somewhere inside her she knew she was powerful. Orihime began to skip back towards school when she felt a familiar spirtual pressure.

Chad came running down the street towards her "Chad! what are you doing here?" Chad panted a bit recovering from his sprint "I came to see if you needed help." Orihime felt part of her stomach sink "No I-I'm okay! everything taken care of!" She plastered on her signature smile and waved off Chad "Alright." Chad deadpanned. Typical of him he wasn't a big talker. Orihime sighed and continued back to school in silence with Chad. _Why can't they trust me to be strong enoug_h? she thought to herself.

1:30 AM

Orihime rubbed her eyes she had been patrolling Karakura town about two hours ago, it had begun to be routine for her not to be able to sleep at night, and to keep her mind off things she'd walk aimlessly around the town waiting for any dangers to appear. She clutched her cardigan tighter around her body It was late August it was pretty rare for it to be this cold around this time of year, Orihimes thoughts wandered into global warming and then to robotic penguins before she knew it she was halfway across the town, she had never been this far from home at this time of night. Orihime ignored the fear and kept walking "_be strong Orihime you can do it_." she whispered to herself.

"Hey there princess" a grotesque voice said as Orihime felt a cold clammy hand on her shoulder Orihime couldn't see a thing she had walked into a dark alley if only she had some light. "Please do not touch me." she said straightening her back the man laughed a heavy laugh "How could I keep my hands off something so beautiful" the other hand running along her curves she gagged at the thought of what the man was capable of. Instinctively she grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it the opposite way the man yelped in pain in response "I said don't **touch** me!" she pushed the man back still not able to see him only his shadow. Not waiting to see if the man would give up Orihime seized her chance and began to run towards the main street, Her throat was burning every step she took felt like it took a million years,as she finally made it onto an open street she stole a glance behind her.

The figure was close behind her.

_I can't use Koten Zanshun on a human I just can't!_ she thought tears coming to her eyes. She tried to sprint faster but her shoe dragged along the pavement causing her to trip and face plant on the ground. "**_Oh god oh god oh god_**" she whispered breathless from the chase. She scrambled on to her back and and began awkwardly crawling backwards it was if her feet wouldn't let her stand up each time she tried she fell back down again by this time the man was two steps away from her, she saw a glint of silver where the mans hand should be. Oh god he has a knife. Suddenly and icy wind cut through her body and she shuddered involuntarily "That's enough!" A familiar voice shouted from out of nowhere." Rain over the frosted heavens!" a flash of light appeared along with a block of jagged ice in between her and her attacker.

"Where the hell did this ice come from?"The man exclaimed confused Toshiro used the chain connected to the end of his zanpakto to bind the hands of the man and pulled it so it threw the man to the ground. "Don't worry Orihime you're okay" Toshiro's voice sounded far away and her body began to feel heavy "Orihime are you alright?" Her lips struggled to move as darkness overwhelmed her sight "Orihi-" Silence.

**A/N hey I'm Sarah this is my first fanfiction written for bleach I realize there maybe be a ton of spelling errors sorry about that but my spell check is down right now so i hope everything is okay anyway rate and review hope you liked t.**


	2. Toshiro's reasons

Orihime woke up back at her apartment, she had been laid down on the sofa in her living room

"You're up already that's good" Toshiro said quietly, He was sitting cross legged in her arm chair reading. "Here I'll make some tea and then we can talk about what happened, okay?" Toshiro said pushing himself up from his seat. "Oh n-n-no I can make the tea it's eh my house after all eheh" Orihime replied feeling guilty the guest wasn't supposed to do the work. "It's alright Orihime I got it please rest." with that she sat back down and focused on controlling her breathing, her anxiety was creeping up again making her stomach churn. It felt like flies were crawling up her throat she gripped the sofa hard and tried to calm down for some reason she felt like she had to impress him.

Toshiro came back with two cups of tea and sat himself down beside Orihime noticing her breathing fast, "Hey you better cut that out or you'll pass out again" he said his brows furrowing while handing her the cup of tea. "S-sorry Captain Hitsugaya" She replied waving her hands in front of her face and took another deep breath. "There. I'm all good now." She lied smiling at Toshiro. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her not believing her but not questioning her either. "If you say so.."He sighed, to her he looked annoyed and she felt a pang of guilt again '_Why am I so annoying?_' she rubbed her forehead "And you can call me Toshiro I'm off duty anyway." Orihime felt his cold turquoise eyes cutting into her as he stared at her face, she ignored the urge to blush and took a sip of her tea. "Thank you for bringing me home."she paused "I suppose I really am weak like the others think." her voice wavered as she pushed back her tears. Suddenly she began to remember what had happened before she woke up here. '_God I feel so stupid how could I let that happen to me?!_' she thought to herself.

"Orihime, you're strong you can protect yourself and others and I know you have the ability to get even stronger! but being strong doesn't mean you can't rely on the help of others once in a while it's part of being a team." Toshiro explained as Orihime avoided eye contact, he hesitantly put his hand on her knee, Orihime looked up from her cup of tea with tears streaming down her face. _What was it with Squad 10 last time she was upset Rangiku gave her a good pep talk and now Toshiro was doing the same._

"Woah,there I didn't mean to make you cry, did I say the wrong thing? Rangiku tells me I can be pretty harsh sometimes" Toshiro swallowed hard, he only said what he thought was true he never was good with women and emotions. He wasn't even sure why the hell he was trying to make her feel better anyway usually he would've just made sure she was safe and left. But he needed a place to stay and he felt bad for her. He convinced himself that was all.

"No you didn't say the wrong thing Cap-I mean Toshiro, I just have a lot of pent up emotions. Thank you for the kind words" Orihime blubbered unable to prevent the waterfalls behind her eyes. Toshiro's face softened "Hey it's okay now, it's over" he comforted, Orihime nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes "Yeah thanks to you Toshiro." and smiled a genuine smile something that hadn't happened in a while.

After Orihime finally calmed down Toshiro asked her what had happened "Why were you so far from your apartment anyway?" he inquired. "Well you see, lately I haven't been sleeping at all and Ichigo and the others have been so busy training or doing school work that a lot of the hollows haven't been killed so I began to patrol the town during the night or whenever I can." She paused. "Go on, tell me about yesterday." Toshiro offered. "Well yesterday I don't know I had been so depressed about how Ichigo and the others don't think i'm strong enough that during my patrol I got sidetracked by my thoughts and wandered too far. And before I knew it I was in that dark alley and that creep came after me." Orihime visibly shuddered at this. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" The whited haired captain questioned "I didn't want to hurt him..." Orihime trailed off. She knew it sounded stupid but for some reason it felt wrong to attack that man yesterday. "He could've killed you Orihime!" Toshiro raised his voice, He took a breath and then continued "All I'm saying is you should focus on yourself too, I'm all for protecting others as long as you protect yourself too." Orihime nodded at this and sighed She was just glad to be home.

"Oh! Toshiro I forgot to ask why are you here anyway?" Orihime perked up "Well I was sent here by the soul society to watch over Karakura Town."

"Why would they send a captain to do it though?" she asked curiosity filling her grey eyes

"Well there's more to it than hollows, lately squad 12 has discovered that a fair amount of human souls have been disappearing from the world of the living they have not detected any traces of spiritual pressure either so I'm on duty here until research and development figures out whats wrong." Toshiro let out a long sigh. "I just got here when i felt you're spiritual pressure and found you being attacked by that man.

"Oh, I see." she replied "Would you lie to stay here then? It wouldn't be any trouble in fact it would be kind of nice to have someone around for once." she laughed

"T-thank you Orihime I really would appreciate that, Ichigo gets kind of annoying to live with after a while." he smiled scratching the back of his head. "But you should get some rest for now don't you have school or something tomorrow?"

"OH! that's right!" She exclaimed standing up. " I totally forgot! thank you Toshiro! I'll see you in the morning~" she sang as she headed off to bed.

Once she was gone Toshiro sighed he didn't think she hadn't noticed but he couldn't stop staring at her. He put a hand over his chest and felt his heart beating fast "This could become a problem." he stated before laying down on the couch to sleep.


	3. A failure to communicate

Toshiro woke up to the smell of pancakes his stomach growled in response '_I really hope she's not going to make me put red bean paste on my pancakes_' he thought to himself. the white haired rolled over to see what time it was: 7:45 the pale blue numbers glowed on clock , It was still fairly dark out for this time in the morning he noticed '_a storm must be coming'_.

It was pretty early given that they had gone to bed at roughly 3 in the morning he thought but Orihime had said she hadn't been sleeping he began to wonder if she had even slept last night.

Toshiro walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs at the Island, Orihime's kitchen was pretty extravagant, she had a ginormous stainless steel fridge and large aqua marine coloured counters, she had more counter space than table space. He noticed that she had a lot of baked goods on the counter '_God she must eat like a horse this is a lot for one person_' Not that he was complaining he always loved candy and sweets he just hoped there was watermelon in the fridge. With that thought his stomach growled. Orihime who had been busy humming while cooking her pancakes looked over at Toshiro and handed him a plate "Thank you Orihime, but don't you have school do you have enough time for all of this?" He said concerned "Don't worry" she smiled "I love to cook and school doesn't start until 9am" she said cheerfully. Now that he got a better look at her face he was certain she didn't sleep last night.

After they had finished off breakfast Orihime started with the dishes. "Hey I'll do those Orihime you better hurry up or you'll be late." Toshiro stated grabbing the plate she was just washing from her hand. " Oh no it's okay I can do these myself.."

"You're not going to get to school on time" Toshiro continues crossing his arms "Like I said you better go or you'll never get through school."

"Hey that's not fair! I'm doing well in all of my subj-" Orihime was cut off when Toshiro pushed her outside her door "Get going!" he yelled

"Alright then bye Toshiro! See you later~"

"She's a stubborn one I'll give her that." Toshiro sighed and headed back inside to finish off the dishes.

"Hey Orihime, where were you yesterday?" Tatsuki asked "You left halfway through 3rd period that's not like you." she had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was just some stomach pains that's all But i'm alright now!" Orihime forced a smile at her. Inside it really bugged Orihime to lie to her best friend, even if they were small meaningless ones she felt so disconnected. As class progressed all Orihime couuld do was stare out the classroom window and watch the rain fall, All she could think about was Toshiro, did he really believe she was strong? It was almost exciting just to have him stay it'd be just the two of them.'_wait what I didn't feel like this last time_' She thought, she began to feel the heat rush into her cheeks and remembered last night. '_His eyes they're such a pretty colour... No no i can't keep thinking like this stop it Orihime_!' Orihime groaned and put her head down on the desk in frustration.

Suddenly Orihime felt a strong spiritual pressure, her legs moved before she had time to comprehend what she was doing"I uh got to go to the washroom!" she shouted hurriedly as she ran out of class, she ran until she was almost out of breath this spirtual pressure felt stonger than the average hollow, she looked towards the sky when she noticed a huge tear in the sky as if someone had unzipped it. she caught her breath and continued running until she discovered the source of the spiritual pressure. It was nothing she hadn't seen before a menos grande had somehow appeared the ground shook as it bellowed Orihime knew she was ready she knew she could take him out, she had been training so hard now was her chance to prove it. the menos looked down at her and opened its grotesque mouth sending a red ball of light hurdling towards her. "Santen Kesshun!" she shouted and her Shun Shun Rikka formed a barrier in front of her blocking the cero. She waited for the dust to clear."Okay! Tsubakki! Koten Zan- huh?"

Orihime stopped when something black appeared in front of her. She stepped back and recognized Ichigo's striking orange hair, "Step back Orihime I can handle it from here." he said before jumping up and slicing the menos in half. "But I-" She looked down at her feet. "Whats wrong Orihime?" Ichigo asked putting his sword away. "It's nothing." she before turning and running away. "Orihime!" Ichigo shouted after her but it just made her run faster, she had to get away he couldn't see her like this she didn't know how to convince him she was strong enough when she felt so worthless. Toshiro watched from the top of a building. "That idiot Ichigo." he cursed under his breath and continued after Orihime '_I better make sure a repeat of last night doesn't happen_.' He sighed to himself. jumping building to building he followed her It was late out now and the rain was coming down harder than ever.'_That stupid girl doesn't even have a jacket on she's going to freeze to death_.' Worry filled the boy's heart "Damn it I lost sight of her" He cursed and swooped down to the street below.

He wandered for a bit along the street guessing to which direction she would've gone in 'S_he never picks a good side of town to get lost in does she_.' Toshiro shook his head as he exaimed the area, run down busniesses, rats and unkept streets where all he could see, from what he could tell he was in the sketchy part of town. "Good thing no one can see me, otherwise I'm sure I'd get picked on down here" he said to himself walking past a group of thugs. That's when he heard her crying and he swore at that moment he felt his heart break a little, there she was sat up against a wall sitting on the dirt and grime, with her hands over her ears as if she was trying to block out her thoughts. Tears cascading down her face carrying the mascara she applied on earlier down with it. "Oh boy what have I got myself into" Toshiro sighed as he walked over to the sobbing mess that was Orihime Inoue. "Come on we can cry at home, not in places we could pick up and infection." Toshiro fireman style picked up Orihime who was sobbing to hard to protest and flew back to her house.


	4. Who are you?

Orihime flailed her legs in the air in protest as Toshiro jumped through the air, She didn't mind going home but her internal organs were being crushed by Toshiro's bony shoulder.

Orihime blamed her lack of sleep for her complete melt down, she felt embarrassed that Toshiro was seeing her at her worst, especially when he didn't know her very well as far as he was concerned this is how she was everyday and she didn't like that thought.

When Toshiro finally reached her apartment Orihime had calmed down, she wiped her melted mascara off her face and bowed

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." She bowed. Toshiro's eyes were wide with shock

"It's nothing Orihime, I just couldn't stand to leave you there." Orihime pressed her lips into a thin line and sighed "Well it's over now.. "she paused thinking

"I know! I'll make some tea for us! I got some new tea from downtown the other day I'm excited to try it out!" She danced excitedly in place.

"Alright as long as It's nothing weird, I guess I'm up for it..." Toshiro hesitently replied.

"Alright It's settled then!" she squeeled and rushed inside.

4:30 pm

"Hey Orihime I'm just going to do a round outside see if I can find anything that will help research and development. I should be back by six for dinner."Toshiro called back as the exited the apartment. Once outside he took a moment for himself, It felt strange to be in such close quarters with a human for so long especially one like Orihime. He felt the urge to talk to her about things that didn't concern her, He wanted to tell her about his life before he was a soul reaper, Talk about his favourite things, but he also wanted to know about her. He knew he was developing a crush and was trying hard to repress his feelings denying what he really felt. _'I can't do this, It wouldn't work out anyway._' He tried to shake the thought f Orihime out of his head and headed toward downtown.

Toshiro walked along the side of the river and checked his soul pager, '_Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.' _Toshiro furrowed his brows_ 'There has to be something somewhere 2,000 humans don't just disappear_.' "_**Beep**__**Beep Boop**_"

"Got something!" Toshiro internally cheered, He looked at the pagers screen. 'Blank? That's odd' "**_Beep Be-tzz_**" The pager started shaking violently.

"Wah!" Toshiro cried out sparks flying out of his soul pager dropping it in the process. The pager continued to malfuntion melting it's plastic exterior resulting in a charred puddle on the ground.

" Well so much for that, guess I'll have to order a new one from Urahara.." Toshiro scratched the back of his head and sighed frustrated.

"What a pity, poor little boy's toy broke." A scratchy voice spoke.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Toshiro questioned reaching for his sword.

"No need to get so excited, boy." the scratchy voice continued, it sounded like a old record player.

Toshiro whipped around to face a man whose skin was vibrant blue, his hair was short and blonde to match his yellow glasses. The man was wielding a trident that seemed to glow in the air.

"Who-who are you?" Toshiro stammered.

"Me? oh no need to introduce myself, you wont remember me..When you're dead." The blue man screamed and charged towards Hitsugaya. Toshiro pulled out his Zonpakto blocking the attack

"Very quick reactions, you must be fairly skilled for such a young boy." The man teased Toshiro twitched, it really pissed him off when people judged him because of his age.

"Who are you and What are you doing here?! I demand an answer!" Toshiro yelled holding back the aggressor. The man stepped back

"Full of questions we are what a pain in the ass! I hate brats like you.

He paused scrunching his nose in the air.

Fine then I'll tell you my name. My name is Lucaro and I'm the reason your toy over there is in a puddle." he pointed to his chest and smiled exposing silver teeth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Toshiro's turquoise eyes widened

"You see, we couldn't have you playing detective and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong,

I can control electricity see that's my power, your toy is an electronic,No?"

"Bastard." Toshiro gritted his teeth "Are you responsible for the missing human souls?"

"Question and Answer time is over little boy, I've already told you too much. Now die!" Lucaro created and a spear out of electricity seemingly out of no where ."What the hell?" Toshiro felt the impact before he saw it.

"AHHHH!" Toshiro screamed out in pain as he felt the spear pierce his skin.

"Farewell little boy, rest in peace" and with that the stranger had disappeared.

"Augh" Toshiro panted. '_Fuck this hurts_' The spear had impaled him right below his ribs rupturing internal organs. Blood began to pool around the captain. '_Damn I can't contact the soul society for help without my pager_' "Shit, shit **shit**."

6:30pm

Orihime paced around her apartment, she couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong. She knew Toshiro was always punctual he was never late especially this late, Orihime bit her nails thinking. '_Maybe he's annoyed with me and is staying at Ichigos, I have been crying A lot lately.._' But deep down she knew he wouldn't have told her he was coming back if he didn't mean it. "Screw it." she said to herself and rushed out the door without grabbing her coat.

6:45pm

Orihime had finally reached the river, she knew from the past that it was his favourite place to sit and figure things out because it had a nice view of the sunset.

"Toshiro!" she called out

"Toshiro!" Orihime saw a trail of blood leading toward a closed off area causing her stomach to do a 360.

"Toshiro?" She began to run '_No no no this can't be happening._' She followed the trail until she reached the source.

"Oh god!" she gasped the sight of the white haired captain covered in his own blood was the fist thing she saw. "Soten Kisshun! I reject!" The yellow hue of the shield Illuminated the now darkening sky.

"Toshiro can you hear me?" Orihime checked to see if he was still breathing. It was faint but there, she relaxed a bit,"Okay I can do this" She took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeves, focusing all her energy on healing the captain.

2:00am

Toshiro's eye's fluttered open, a stab of pain in his stomach brought him back to reality. "Shit!" He swore and sat up quickly, soon regretting his reaction.

"Owww" he groaned laying back down. "It's okay Toshiro, you're back at my place. I found you on the ground covered in blood so I healed you until I could move you back, I'm not done just yet so just try relax Okay?" That when Toshiro noticed the yellow shield enveloping his body.

"Thanks Orihime, but I'll be okay you should go to bed you look tired." And she did, her grey eye's were dull and she was starting to get bags under her eyes not to mention there was fresh mascara covering her cheeks '_She was crying again!? How does someone cry that much?'_

Orihime smiled"Oh no no I'm fine, I can't leave you like this." she shook her head continuing "I'm almost done anyway! don't worry about me!" Toshiro sighed

"You are one stubborn girl you know that?"

Orihime smiled to herself "Yeah I guess you could say that."

4:00am

Toshiro kept waking up in and out of consciousness. He yawned and stretched, noticing his stomach didn't hurt anymore he sat up on the couch

"Where did she go?" Toshiro scanned the room for Orihime spotting her passed out at his feet. '_Cute_' he smiled to himself '_She must be exhausted_' Feeling spent himself he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, tucking her into her bed.

"Toshiro" She murmured

"Shhh i'm right here you gotta sleep okay?"

"Please don't leave, I don't wanna be alone."

her grey eyes reflected in the dark room. Toshiro sighed

"You're a grown woman Orihime." he said hesitantly

"Please?" She pleaded I can't sleep otherwise.

"Well alright." Toshiro stood awkwardly for a time looking back and forth in between the bed and the door, he finally broke down and climbed into the bed with her making sure not to touch her.

"Thank you." Orihime said half asleep already. "You fool you don't need me here to sleep." He chuckled to himself staying with her anyway and letting the sleep take over his body.

**A/n I guess I should mention that I don't own bleach obviously - anyway please let me know how you guys are liking this story so far! I'm enjoying writing it let me know if there is anything I'm messing up on or any tips you have! Always review! thank you 3 enjoy~**


	5. School

Toshiro woke up a few hours later by Orihime's sleep talking. The first thing he noticed upon awaking is that his body felt like it was being weighed down. He tried to sit up with no avail, Toshiro scrunched his eyes tightly hoping to rid the sleep in his eyes deeming his arms were pinned underneath him, he realised what an awkward position he was in, his arms folded under his body along with his legs as if he was some sort of fold-able furniture. He realised what was pinning him down, Orihime was laying across him, not in such a way that it was seductive but rather cute, and uncomfortable for the young captain.

"Orihime.." Toshiro half whispered feeling guilty for trying to wake her up, he attempted to poke her by using his head..useless his neck would never reach. Toshiro laid his head back down and groaned in frustration,'_this really shouldn't be this difficult for me to get out of_' he sighed to himself.

Slowly he pulled out each of his limbs from underneath his body, making him realise how sore he was from staying in that position for so long, he stretched as best he could without disturbing Orihime, finally he slipped out from underneath her and stood up. Taking a longer stretch this time he analyzed her room. There was a shelf dedicated to only stuffed animals organized in colours of the rainbow, He glanced at the ceiling her light fixture replaced with a small chandelier, not a real one of course but it still added something to the room, her walls were painted a shade of purple Toshiro wasn't familiar with. He stood their for a moment watching Orihime sleep,part of him was relived to know she was getting some sleep but the other wanted her to wake up so he could talk to her. '_What the hell I don't even like talking to people what's wrong with me?'_ Toshiro rubbed his eyes again. '_I guess i'll make breakfast today._

Orihime woke up a couple hours later, the smell of food made her realise just how hungry she was, because of last nights events she ended up skipping dinner, which was rare for her. Feeling famished she excitedly walked into the kitchen, her silk purple pajamas swished as she walked in. Toshiro glanced over his shoulder wearing his signature frown, "Morning sleepy head." Toshiro teased the corner of his mouth twitching up as he did

"Hey Mr grumpy" Orihime countered "What did you make? You could've woken me up you know"

"I making french toast" H e paused flipping a slice of bread on the frying pan "I figured with all the bread you have stocked up I couldn't go wrong." Toshiro scratched the back of his head casually

"Oh, Yum!" Orihime squealed

Orihime reminded Toshiro of Rangiku minus the heavy drinking and robust nature of the lieutenant at this thought Toshiro felt a pang of nostalgia mixed with a sense of homesickness, Toshiro hated to admit to himself that he missed his lieutenant ,but she was the whole reason he was part of the soul society even if she was a lazy pain in the butt she was a major part of his life, '_What the hell I'm thinking of the past like an old man_' Toshiro pressed his lips in a thin line his expression becoming cold.'_I've been acting weird lately I need to redeem my image' _

Orihime sensed his sudden change in mood and shifted uncomfortably,'_Maybe he was over his good mood and was reverting back to his old self_' The thought made Orihime feel down thought of last time he had been here before she got kidnapped, he always remained cold and serious, sure he had moments rare moments he would actually talk but she always found herself intimidated by his intelligence.

Silently she walked up and grabbed a plate, "Thank you, Hitsugaya." She said in barley more than a whisper.

Toshiro knew she could tell his shift in mood but didn't have the energy to assure her it wasn't her fault. He had been feeling upbeat lately maybe last nights defeat had caused this stir in his emotions, earlier he had felt excited to get away from Rangiku and the soul societies mundane tasks but now he wasn't so sure.

Feeling more uncomfortable with the silence Toshiro thought of a topic to talk about over breakfast. "So I'm going to start my first set of classes tomorrow."

"Huh? Your enrolling in my school?" A bewildered expression came upon Orihime's face

"Yeah, we have some suspicions that the group associated with the recent attacks may be attending your high school." Toshiro replied grimly

"So the guy who attacked you yesterday...could possibly be someone from school?" Orihime asked still in shock

"It appeard that way" Toshiro's turquoise yes shifted to the side "In any case Orihime you should be careful, you're strong but they're sneaky don't trust anyone besides Ichigo and the others..In fact pay attention to how they behave, we have yet to find out their powers and who or what they are associated with, do you understand Inoue?" Toshiro's voice was hard.

Orihime nodded solemnly "Of course."

Toshiro's first class was biology, The white haired boy strode into class hoping to avoid the looks he was being given by his now fellow classmates, and took his seat next to the window. Toshiro stared out the window as the professor began his spiel on the respiratory system '_Seriously they're only learning about this now? pathetic_' He glanced beside him Orihime was as focused as he'd ever seen, her pen scrawling every word the professor said, even colour coding. 'Maybe it's harder for humans to understand.' Toshiro put his head in his hands tiredly,' _here we go again not like i'm sick of school or anything._'

**A/N so this chapter isn't too exciting sorry about that I'll be adding more excitement soon Please review follow or favourite 3 -Sarah**


	6. Fire

Toshiro had begun to learn that Orihime was devoted to her school work, while the others in the class talked amoungst each other she studied completely focused at the task at hand. Toshiro had never seen her so intent. It wasn't like she was failing, Orihime had 90's in most if not all of her subjects she seemed so tense for someone who was doing so well.

Toshiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he hated having to sit for long periods at a time.

Finally the bell for lunch rang. 'I_ guess I should bring Ichigo and the others up to speed_.' Toshiro thought and began scanning the hallways for orange hair. Many of the students gave Toshiro a weird look, he assumed it was because of his hair, Toshiro ignored the looks and continued shuffling through the hall until he discovered Ichigo standing with his friends. "Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo greeted with a confused look on his face. "I'll explain in private, come on." Toshiro gestured for Ichigo to follow him.

Once they had reached the roof he figured it was safe to talk. "Where is Chad and Uryu? "Beats me Ichigo shrugged." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose at this response. "Either way, you need to know what's going on." Toshiro explained about the attack two nights ago and the whole reason he was currently in a school uniform. "Shit, Toshiro I should've been there to help when that guy attacked, I knew I was bad at detecting spiritual pressure but-" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It's quite alright Ichigo." Toshiro comforted "Orihime came and helped me out anyway." Ichigo looked up at Toshiro suddenly "Or-Orihime?" His eyes wide.

"Yeah, she suspected something was off when I didn't come home so she went out looking for me." Toshiro shrugged "It's not that big of a deal." Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed deeply "Look Toshiro, she could've put herself in danger running out there! I mean they defeated you she wouldn't stand a chance!" Ichigo shouted. Toshiro's face hardened "You idiot Ichigo...Look, Orihime can hold her own, she is strong Ichigo if you believed in her enough for her to prove herself you would know that."Toshiro stood up, "That's all the details I have for now, I must get going." Toshiro nodded at an awe stricken Ichigo and continued back inside. '_Maybe now he will understand._' Toshiro hoped.

Orihime skipped while walking through the hall, she felt in a better mood than yesterday '_I've been so depressed lately I need to go out and do something!_' She thought to herself as she twirled in place accidentally hitting a girl behind her. Orihime quickly apologized and helped pick up the girl's books. The girl had long deep red hair and orange eye's Orihime couldn't help but notice she had a firey look to her.

"Watch it!" the girl spat "I'm sorr-" Orihime began before getting cut off "Move bitch." the girl shoved Orihime out of her way and speed walked down the hall. 'Oops' Orihime face palmed she needed to stop day dreaming.

"Woah, whats her problem?" Orihime jumped not expecting someone to be behind her. "Oh Toshiro it's just you." "Do you know her?" Orihime asked recovering from her mini heart attack. "No, but I'm glad I don't." Toshiro said coldly. "mmhmm." Orihime agreed nodding "I wonder why she was so mad?

"Who cares?" Toshiro tossed a look over his shoulder. Orihime chewed on her fingers "Yeah, I guess."

Toshiro's face softened "What's wrong Orihime?" Orihime stopped walking "No-nothing!" She fake laughed. "Orihime, you need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She bit her lip anxiously

"When someone asks how you feel, stop lying. And if someone asks if you're okay It's okay to say you're not." Toshiro lectured.

"Well, It's just I don't wanna hurt your feelings or hurt other's feelings and I don't wanna burden you." Orihime looked down at her feet.

"Hurt my feelings? Orihime if I did something to upset you you have to let me know, I don't know what I've done wrong if you don't tell me." Orihime nodded still looking at her feet. "It's just," Her voice came out barely higher than a whisper, she cleared her throat and continued. "At first when you came here you were so happy, and now you're so I don't know it feels like you've gotten all serious, and I just did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" She swallowed hard "Because I like you Toshiro I like having you around and I want you to be happy."

Toshiro stood their wide eyed for a bit '_Shit what have I done_.' Over whelmed with the realization of how much he cared for this human he tried to suppress and ignore it. Instead of talking Toshiro just hugged Orihime who stood their awkwardly at first before accepting the hug. "I'm sorry Orihime, I just I never show my soft side and when I realized I had been so relaxed I kinda got scared." He explained scratching the back of his head. "It isn't your fault.

You've done nothing wrong okay?" Toshiro looked into her grey orbs. Orhime nodded smiling "You can trust me Toshiro, I promise I would never hurt you." Orihime hugged him again holding the embrace for a bit longer. The two of them released from their hug when Toshiro realized how close he was to her face, and she noticed too. Orhime felt her heart beating in her ears and rubbed her lips together Toshiro leaned in closer and kissed her. It was soft, his lips tasted like watermelon making Orihime smile. Toshiro blushed beet red "W-why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Toshiro stammered. Orihime smiled and kissed him again "No, but I can tell you took some watermelon out of my fridge." Toshiro blushed even deeper "Oh..."

"Aweh aren't you two cute." a voice soothed. The crimson haired girl was back this time in an eccentric outfit, A short black leather dress along with the dress she had platform heels with flames going up along the bottom of the shoes. She was holding what looked like a whip in her hand flames wrapping around it. "I told you to watch it princess." her orange eye screwed tight "Guess you're too dense to understand simple instructions." She sputtered out a menacing laugh. "I did not see this coming." Orihime stated looking at Toshiro. "We have to get out of the school there no way we can fight here."


	7. Flames

**A/n sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to update and I didn't have a lot of time _ anyway enjoy!**

Toshiro popped the soul candy in his mouth transforming into a soul reaper, As soon as he was out of his gigai he whipped his sword out ready for the challenge."We need to get out of here!" Orihime shouted at Toshiro. "Right." he nodded and the both began running for the stairwell The Red head giving chase "Hey I never said you could leave!" Not looking back the two ran as fast as the could down the stairs without falling. Once they were outside the stood back to back. "I don't sense any spiritual pressure." Orihime stated "No, I didn't when the other attacked me either." Orihime bit her lip "What do they want?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Toshiro said determined.

Without warning a fire ball came out of nowhere almost hitting Toshiro before he blocked it with a wall of blue ice.

"Wow quick reflexes, I almost singed your hair off..." The woman said twirling her whip in the air "Well there's always next time!" She shouted snapping her whip in the air creating three fire balls.

"Tch." Toshiro extinguished them all "Is that all you got?"

"You say that, but I don't think you understand look at your ice, It's completley melted and i've only used my first level."

"First level?" Toshiro's brow furrowed

"BURN!" The red head clicked her heels lighting up the flames on the sides, but only the bottom part. She snapped her whip again this time sending six.

"So what? there's more That alone wont stop me." Toshiro shouted.

"Look closer, little boy."

"Wha-" caught off guard one of the balls of flame struck him in the chest sending him to the ground rolling. "Toshiro!" Orihime screamed.

"Ahhh!" Toshiro yelled in pain, Orihime ran over getting a closer look at his face. It looked like embers burning in his skin. "Soten Kisshun! I reject!" The glowing shield appeared over Toshiro's upper body. "Lay down and rest, I got this." Orhime said standing up to face the girl. "Oh so it's the princesses turn eh?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." The girl shrugged.

Orihime stood up."Who are you?"

"My named Amber, pleased to meet cha, I'm the one who's gonna scar that pretty little face of your's."

"Saten Kesshun" Orihime whispered her command a small shield forming underneath her feet. "I've never used this in battle before, I hope it works out." "Ayame, get ready." She spoke to her shun shun rikka "Right." A little voice peeped back. Using her shield Orihime mimicked the flash step that the soul reapers used flashing in and out of Amber's view. "You're so annoying!" Amber swung her whip at Orihime "Ayame! now! The sheild enveloped Orihime for a moment repelling the attack before returning to her feet stabilizing her. "Tsubaki Koten Zanshun I reject!"

Tubaki got a hit right in the Red head's right shoulder. "Ahh!" she squealed "You cheated, there was nothing about this in the report! Gigo you prick!" She yelled

"Gigo?"

"Ugh i'm done with your stupid questions." She spat before disappearing.

Orhime brought herself back to the ground, rushing to Toshiro as soon as her feet touched the ground. "Toshiro!"

Toshiro stood up the shield dissipating. "I'm okay,thanks to you. You've gotten a lot faster at healing."He complimented. "Maybe you wouldn't notice if you stopped getting hurt." She pouted. "Come on, lets go there are some pressing matters we should bring up with Kisuke." Toshiro cracked his neck.

"Right." the orange haired girl nodded.


	8. Doubts

**A/N so it's been awhile hello. I got really depressed so i stopped writing but recently i got a email from someone telling not to abandon the story so i will work on it as best I can Also recently I got in a head on collision I'm okay minus a broken collar bone and being really sore etc Anyway I may not to the best job editing so please bare with me. OK thank you.**

Kisuke rubbed his chin deep in thought. "So we know there's at least three of these people correct?"

Orihime's head bobbed up and down. "Yes, the girl who attacked us earlier mentioned someone named Gigo, I think he might be someone who gathers intel based on what she said." Kisuke scrunched up his face. "It's possible we could be facing a much larger group than just those three. "Toshiro you said the man you encountered had the ability to control electricity? And Orihime that girl possessed fire abilities correct?" Both nodded in response. "A long time ago, Research and development had been experimenting with the various elements of nature and developing them into weaponized soldiers akin to mod souls. Unfortunately they were also to be destroyed by orders given from central 46, I think these opponents may be survivors."

"Then why can't we sense their spiritual pressure?" Toshiro questioned his brows furrowing.

Kisuke pondered for a moment before answering. "It is to my belief that it is because they are so similar to the organic ability that it is untraceable. Which could also explain why there isn't anything left of the human souls disappearing. What they are doing with them I don't quite know yet though." Kisuke looked grim his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Orihime sighed heavily, this really sucked even is she did kick the girl's butt she still escaped. Orihime began to doubt her abilities she knew she was strong but she hadn't gotten much of a chance to get used to her new abilities. The redhead began to nibble at her thumb anxiously the nail was already down to the nub but she continued anyway. Toshiro gave her a reassuring look at which she smiled back.

The pair got up to leave thanking Kisuke for the information and he reassured he'd contact them if anything came up.

"Alright well we'll be off then Toshiro bowed one more time thank you Urahara." He nodded silently Toshiro got the sense something was off he shifted uncomfortably before exiting with Orihime. They hadn't gotten far when Toshiro suddenly stopped. "Sorry Orihime head on without me there is something I need to ask Kisuke." Orihime just nodded before Toshiro sprinted back.

Toshiro wasn't the least bit winded once he reached Urahara's shop.

"I knew you'd come back." Kisuke said out of sight from the white haired boy.

Toshiro looked around before spotting the scientist sitting on his roof feet dangling in mid air. Toshiro joined him looking out at the sky as he did, The blue eyed soul reaper enjoyed the view of the sunset almost better than at the lake.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I can't help but notice how your personality differs around Orihime, now it could just be because the girl is overly sweet, but I know that's not the case." Kisuke's voice sounded serious

Toshiro's stomach flip flopped he decided to not say anything and let Kisuke finish what he was saying.

"Now I know I don't have to tell you this but things will get complicated if you get involved with her which may cause you both more pain than you may realise." Toshiro nodded suddenly feeling solem "Honestly i'm surprised to see you genuinely happy! Kisuke perked up "I mean you're usually so serious! It really is quite refreshing!" Kisuke fanned himself and smiled mischievously.

Toshiro stared at the man in shock, he had completely done a 180. The soul reaper was unsure of what to think.

"Look Toshiro, all i'm saying is be careful, but do what you know in your heart is the right thing to do." Kisuke winked at Toshiro before jumping down. "Later Captain."He gave a backwards wave before disappearing inside the shop.

Toshiro took a deep breath smelling the warm air and closed his eyes. What was he going to do? He had to focus on the mission first, that he knew for sure.

_"So the girl is important to the soul reaper...Interesting._" A strange entity whispered to itself before disappearing into the ground.

Orihime hummed to herself as she did the leftover dishes from that morning. She felt somewhat at ease even though she knew she would soon find herself riddled with stress and anxiety she welcomed the break in her constant state of mind. She knew the kiss shared between her and Toshiro may not ever happen again but she was at least happy to have done it than had not at all. She knew the soul society probably had rules forbidding soul reapers and humans, she tried to think about something else instead scrubbing at the dishes harder.

Suddenly there was a loud noise at her door. "Toshiro?!" The redhead called out cautiously biting her lip. Orihime watched in disbelief as she witnessed her door crash into her house followed by a tall muscular man. The man cracked his neck and glared at Orihime. His skin looked like bark from a tree and the only thing that wasn't the colour of bark were his green eyes which had a particular coldness about them.

Orihime stood in fighting stance ready to face the strange man. In response the man bellowed a deep laugh. "You think you can take me on girl? Go ahead once you've worn yourself out I'll take you back with me, the best part I won't have to lift a finger." Orihime rolled her eyes she was getting tired of people under estimating her.

"I'll show you how much of a coward you really are." Orihime shouted.


End file.
